backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Doc's letter
Doc's letter was a three-page letter sent to Marty McFly from Emmett Brown while he was trapped in 1885. After settling down as a blacksmith, on September 1, 1885, Doc gave it to Western Union with the explicit instructions not to be opened until November 12, 1955, to be delivered on the highway in front of the future Lyon Estates, and only to a person responding to the name of "Marty McFly", at the same place and time as when he disappeared when lightning struck the DeLorean. Western Union held the letter for over 70 years and many in the department made bets as to whether this "Marty" would actually show up at that very location and at that very time. The delivery man had bet against there being anyone there but he was proven wrong when Marty was found standing right in the middle of the highway in the rain as he pulled up. Marty opened the letter in the rain and realized that it was from Doc and ecstatically jumped for joy. Marty ran back to town to find the only man that could help him at that point, the 1955 version of Doc Brown. After Doc sent the first version of Marty back to the future, the second version ran from behind and took Doc by surprise. Doc fainted and Marty drove him to his mansion in his Packard. Doc woke up to Howdy Doody and cannot figure out how he reached his estate, unless there was an effect of temporal displacement that created temporary amnesia. Marty appeared and showed him the letter. Doc proceeded to read the letter and the instructions for reaching the DeLorean time machine in Delgado Mine. The letter Dear Marty, If my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that I am alive and well. I've been living happily these past 8 months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt that hit the DeLorean caused a gigawatt overload which scrambled the time circuits, activated the flux capacitor, and sent me back to 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately, the car will never fly again. I set myself up as a blacksmith as a front while I attempted to repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately, this proved impossible because suitable replacement parts will not be invented until 1947. However, I've gotten quite adept at shoeing horses and fixing wagons. I have buried the DeLorean in the abandoned Delgado Mine, adjacent to the Old Boot Hill Cemetery, as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully, it should remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1955. Inside you will find repair instructions. My 1955 counterpart should have no problem repairing it so that you can drive it back to the future. Once you have returned to 1985, destroy the time machine. Do not, I repeat, do not attempt to come back here to get me. I am perfectly happy living in the fresh air and the wide-open spaces, and I fear that unnecessary time travel only risks further disruption of the space-time continuum. And please take care of Einstein for me. I know that you will give him a good home. Remember to walk him twice a day, and that he only likes canned dog food. These are my wishes; please respect them and follow them. And so Marty, I now say farewell and wish you Godspeed. You've been a good, kind, and loyal friend to me. You've made a real difference in my life. I will always treasure our relationship and think on you with fond memories, warm feelings, and a special place in my heart. ''Your friend in time, Doc, Emmett L Brown. September 1st, 1885. After reading the letter, 1955 Doc couldn't believe how he would be able to write something so beautiful. After wiping the tears from his face, Doc picked up the map to the Delgado Mine and located an area to blast through. Inside the buried DeLorean, Marty and Doc found another envelope. Marked as such, this contained the pages of repair instructions that 1985 Doc had mentioned in the third paragraph of the letter. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' Category:Documents Category:1885 Category:1955